Steamed
by apprenticecole
Summary: what if katara were taken from her home when her mother died and became azula's personal maidservant? could azula gain feeling for her? azutara action. rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story tell me what you think by reviewing, i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**some of the lines come directly from the show, mostly the opening sequence which is then changed.**

**the Captain is the Leader of the Southern Raiders**

**Dedicated to Gabriele, you're always there for me **

"If I tell you who the last waterbender is, do you promise to leave the others alone?" Kya, Katara's mother, said.

The Fire Nation Captain nodded.

"It's me. Take me as your prisoner." she said

The Captain smirked, "I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today."

Then the Captain walked out of the igloo and called a retreat, and then he noticed the small girl whose mother he had just killed. 'Hmm,' the Captain thought, 'the Fire Prince is looking for a maidservant for his daughter. Sorry, lady, I guess i lied. I will be taking a prisoner today.' He grabbed the little girl and ran back to his ship with the rest of his men.

"Take this little girl to a holding cell and head a course for the Fire Nation" the Captain said.

"The Fire Nation, sir?" the helmsman asked.

"Yes, you moron the Fire Nation! Corporal, send a messanger hawk to Fire Prince Ozai telling him that I'm bringing him a little Water Tribe girl to be his daughter's maidservant." the Captain ordered with a glint in his eye.

"Yes, sir!"

Within minutes they had left the Water Tribe as quickly as they came. The Captain walked out onto the deck and breathed heavily. He had fulfilled his mission and had secured a minor task for the Fire Prince. Today was a good day for him. But not for the little Water Tribe girl named Katara...


	2. Chapter 2

**once again i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**dedicated to Gabriele, u know my top secrets and even though you make fun of me about them sometimes you're still the best**

Little 8 year old Katara was scared, she was whisked away from her home unsure if her family was safe or not. She missed her mother the most. She had no idea where they were going to take her or do with her. Then the ship stopped. Two soldiers came into her cell and grabbed her arms.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation capitol, brat." said one of them.

"Haha, your new home. You even get a spot in the palace!" the other laughed.

That was when she knew that she may never see her family again, and that she was now a prisoner of war. She was expecting to be taken to a prison or prison camp and that the soldier was making a mean joke when he said 'palace.' But they actually took her to a palace.

A tall man with a goatee was waiting just past the gates of the palace. The soldiers dropped Katara and saluted. The man smirked and looked down at the her.

"Hello little girl, what is your name? My name is Fire Lord Ozai" said the Fire Lord

"K-Katara" she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Katara. You will find that life here will be painless, as long as you do as your told by me or another figure of authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes" she mumbled.

"Good," Ozai finished with a sneer, "now come with me to meet the person you will be serving. It's a very special job that you should be honored to take. Thank you, solidiers, you may leave."

The soldiers saluted and left. Katara was still scared, she didn't want to upset anyone here in this strange new land. The Fire Lord motioned for her to follow so she quickly did as she was told. He took her through the palace, treating her as a visitor and showing her the way around. Then they made it to a room that had a girl her age in it. She was short and had brown hair and amber eyes. She had an evil glint in her eye.

"Azula, this is Katara. She is now your personal maidservant. Treat her nicely..." Ozai said.

"Ok, father. When will Li and Lo be here?" the girl named Azula asked, dismissing Katara.

"Soon. I will send someone." said Ozai as he walked off.

"So, listen here peasant. You may be used to freedom in the Water Tribe wasteland but here, you serve me. And no one else. You understand that?" Azula lectured with pure ice in her voice.

"Yes, I understand." Katara whimpered.

"Good. Now you will be sleeping here in my quarters and be following me around and assisting me. And one more thing, don't listen to my brother Zuko. If you stay by my rules, I will not have to hurt you." she lectured.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." Katara said, hoping to be dismissed.

"Very well. Now go and fetch Mai and Ty Lee for me. You will get instrustions at the gate. Dismissed."

**slow first two chapters but i will hopefully get little faster. review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...**

**review it. i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**dedicated to Gabriele, you listen to my rants even when it doesnt make sense.**

Katara had just been starting to discover her water-bending talents at the South Pole when she was taken from her home. She had been proud of them and tried to practice whenever she could, even though there were no masters to teach her. Now she was in the Nation where all the other waterbenders were taken...

Now it had been a few weeks since Katara had been taken to the Fire Nation. During her time there as Azula's maidservant she had followed her everywhere. She also ran errands and summoned people that Azula commanded. Katara started to gain a motherly feel toward Azula, since she took care of her needs most of the time. Azula even learned her name and had taken a slight interest in her. Today was no different. Azula was practicing her daily firebending lesson from Li and Lo. Katara watched as Azula jumped around making fire appear from her fists.

"Good Azula. Now try just using your index and middle fingertips to firebend," Li said.

"as it is the mark of a true firebending master and helps guide you on the way toward lightning." Lo finished dramatically.

"Allrite." Azula said with a huff.

Azula took a stance with a look of pure concentration on her face, holding out her index and middle fingertips instead of a fist. She then turned to firebend and made an intense blast of fire erupt, blinding Katara. Katara blinked it away and watched. Azula went through the firebending form, expertly bending with the new style as if she had been doing it for years. She then tripped, and you could hear a crack from her ankle. Katara immediatly sprang up and rushed toward her mistress and inspected her ankle with a look of exquisite compassion and caring.

"Where does it hurt, Azula?" Katara exclaimed.

"On my ankle, idiot!" Azula yelled.

"Here, put your arm around my shoulders. I'm taking you inside." Katara said with a soft voice.

"Fine. Li, Lo, you are dismissed. Same time tomorrow." Azula said with pain in her voice.

Li and Lo bowed and left as Katara started to help Azula to the palace. They made it back and Katara laid Azula down on her bed. Then Katara went and grabbed some cloth and began to wrap Azula's sprained ankle.

"Why do you take care of me like you're my best friend? You were forcefully taken from your village to serve me. You should hate me." Azula said regrettingly.

"It's because I don't believe it's your fault that I'm here and you're the person I'm closest to here. I've gotten used to your presence." Katara said back with obvious affection.

"Hmm. Well, the truth is you are the one who's always there, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been taken here. Actually, I'm sure someone else would be in your place." Azula laughed.

Katara laughed back, "Well I doubt if somebody else got the job they would be dedicated like I am. The truth is you're the closest thing I have to a friend here."

"Well I appreciate that. I probably shouldn't be so attached to a maidservant, but I think that we could be considered friends. You are now allowed to actually be in my presence when Mai and Ty Lee are here. I think that we can promote you to friend and maidservant. It's a great responsibility you know, I'm a lot to handle." Azula said with mixed feelings of happiness, seriousness and caution.

"Thank you Azula! It means a lot. Especially since I was forced here and thought I would just be an outcast slave." Katara cried.

"Don't let it get to your head. Now get me somebody to take me to my father and then go and get Mai and Ty Lee." Azula commanded, a little nicer than she usually did.

**focus on Azula:**

Azula was taken to her father, she tryed the best she could to kneal with her sprained ankle.

"Azula, how is your firebending training going?" Fire Prince Ozai said with delight.

"Very well, Father. But I happened to sprain my ankle today. I also have something to say about my maidservant. I have extended friendship to her. She is caring but also headstrong. I also believe there is something special about her. Like with Mai and Ty Lee, they have a fighting specialty that isn't a bending form. I think that she might have an ability. It may even be waterbending, and I am bringing her close to me so I may benefit from her as well as have a valuable friend." she stated firmly as though she expected her father to agree.

Ozai sat thinking, "I will support your decision. Let her tell you if she is a waterbender or not though, waiting is a more effective strategy than going head-in. I will move one of our waterbending prisoners to a special cell here. Make sure she is loyal to you. I will support this as long as it is in your best interest. Now leave, I have a war meeting."

When Azula had limped back to her room she was hugged by Ty Lee. Azula then made her way to her bed guided by Mai, then she told Mai and Ty Lee that Katara was now part of their little group and that was that.

**Back to both of them:**

After getting to know Mai and Ty Lee a little bit better after a few days Katara fit right into the group. Ty Lee had even taught her some gymnastics. Now they were sitting under a tree by the fountain. Ty Lee and Azula were teaching Katara a new cart wheel, Azula attempts the cartwheel but slips on her recovering ankle and falls. Then Ty Lee attempts it with perfection, and is then pushed over by Azula, who laughs along with Katara. Then Azula noticed Zuko and her mother walking by.

"Mai obviously likes Zuko, let's test if Zuko likes her or not, Katara you put an apple on Mai's head while I explain the 'game' to Zuko then I'll set the apple on fire. Ty Lee, you sit back and enjoy." Azula whispered deviously to Ty Lee and Katara. She then walked up to her mother.

"Mom, make Zuko play with us! We are brother and sister, it would be good for us to spend time with each other." Azula said innocently.

"Yes, very well. Zuko go play wtih your sister." Ursa, their mother, said.

"What game do you want to play..." Zuko pouted.

Azula began to explain the "game" to Zuko as Katara put the apple on Mai's head. Azula shot it with fire and Zuko dived toward Mai, they both ended up in the fountain. Azula, Ty Lee and Katara laughed hysterically, Azula managed to burst out "I knew it would work" and Katara made kissy faces.

Then all of a sudden Zuko jumped up and shot a feeble blast of fire toward Azula, then out of nowhere an equally feeble jet of water slammed into the fireball. The entire group's mouths dropped. Katara had managed to save Azula from being terribly burned, but had revealed that she was a waterbender.

"YOU'RE A WATERBENDER!" Zuko bellowed.

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee ran in front of Katara, shielding her from Zuko's rage. They rushed her back to Azula's room.

"You didn't tell us that you're a waterbender!" Ty Lee exclaimed in naive amazement.

"What does it matter that she didn't tell us? The question is why." Azula stated.

"I thought that if I told you, I would be locked away. Taken away from you three, my new life in the Fire Nation. Please don't lock me in a prison! You're my friends!" Katara pleaded as she broke down into tears.

"No no no, don't cry!" Azula cried, "I won't have you locked up. You're my best friend and caretaker. I will tell my father how loyal you are to me and he will have you trained."

Azula left out the detail that she had already talked to her father about the matter.

"Oh, thank you Azula!" Katara exclaimed with relief.

She jumped up, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Azula looked stunned, she blushed and smiled. She mumbled something about going to tell her father so he could force a waterbending master to teach Katara and walked away. As Mai and Ty Lee started talking to Katara about waterbending and about what training would be like, Azula walked toward her father's room, happy about how close her and Katara were becoming and savoring the kiss on the cheek.

**the above section is a tweaked version of a flashback from the show.**

**still slow, but tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...review it!**

**i do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**time lapse explanation:**

Not a day had passed that Katara hadn't wondered about the well-being of her family. Especially her mother, she didn't know if she had survived the encounter with the Captain that had taken her away. She had no idea who had died in the raid, if anyone. But now she had a waterbending teacher, so she felt closer to home then she had been in a long time. Her teacher's name was Hama, a Southern Waterbender like herself. Katara and Hama had their training in an open area surrounded by the palace guard since Hama was a prisoner of the Fire Nation.

Most of the time, Katara's lessons were at the same time as Azula's, so there could be extra security. Hama was a bitter teacher, she was not free in this land and her escape attempts had failed. The Fire Nation guards knew of her bloodbending technique and made sure to stay away from her on the full moon. So Hama was extremely bitter due to her failed escape attempts, being forced to teach waterbending and her imprisonment. However, she taught Katara nonetheless and Katara proved to be a natural at waterbending, almost as good as Azula's firebending. Both Azula and Katara were now reaching the end of their advanced training. Azula was now using blue fire and Katara had learned bloodbending, waterbending's ultimate move. Hama was then sent back to her prison. Azula only had lightning generation left to learn.

Fire Prince Ozai had now become Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko had spoken out during a warmeeting and had been banished to search for the Avatar, to regain his honor. Mai and Ty Lee had gone their seperate ways from Azula and Katara, Mai had gone off with her family and Ty Lee had run off to the circus. The palace kept getting word of the Avatar moving north, and Zuko kept struggling to capture him. Admiral Zhao had also had the Avatar in his clutches but the Blue Spirit had kidnapped him. Finally word of the Siege of the North came, Admiral Zhao had been killed, Zuko had failed to capture the Avatar again, and Iroh had betrayed the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai sent Azula to capture Zuko and Iroh. She left immediatly and took Katara with her. She also brought Li and Lo, to finish her lightining generation training.

**back to the story, taken from the TV show just tweaked:**

Li, Lo, Katara and Azula were out on the deck of the ship. Azula took a deep breath then moved her arms, index and middle fingers pointed out, in a circular motion and the air crackled. Then lightning started to form and then Azula turned and shot the lightning off the ship.

"Almost perfect." Lo said dully.

"One hair out of place." Li said in the same tone.

"Almost isn't good enough!" Azula intoned sourly, then tried again.

"Azula, why don't we retire? It's getting late and we will be encountering Zuko and Iroh tomorrow." Katara pleaded with her best friend and mistress.

"Very well." Azula sighed.

The next day they made port, and Azula and Katara made their way to Zuko and Iroh's hut. When they made it there it was empty, so they waited there.

"Are you sure they're here, Azula?" Katara asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive. Why do you ask?" Azula asked with some venom.

"Not sure, just wondered." Katara replied.

Just then Zuko and Iroh walked in, talking about the worthlessness of shells...

"Hello brother, uncle." Azula said slyly.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko slightly agressively.

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become so uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" Azula said teasingly.

"Don't call me that!" said Zuko angrily.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh said calmly.

"Must be a family trait, both of you so quick to get to the point!" Azula said, breaking one of the shells.

"We've come with a message from home, Zuko." Katara said with ice in her voice.

"Yes, Father regrets your banishment. Family has become very important to him. He wants you to come home." Azula said with a smirk which she passed as a smile.

Zuko remaied silent.

"Were you listening? Azula just gave you great news. You should be happy and grateful. We didn't have to come all this way you know. We could be doing something a lot better." Katara said with annoyance in her voice.

"Calm down Katara! I can see you need time for this to sink in. We will come back tomorrow. Good Evening." Azula said patiently.

Azula and Katara left. When they were back at the ship, Katara was a little mad at them not acting.

"Why didn't we just take them? There was so much water in the air there I could have both of them covered in ice in no time!" Katara ranted.

"Silence! We must wait for the opportune moment, wait for them to willingly come to us. They think that they are being offered a chance to go home, back to the palace. But in reality they will be imprisoned." Azula said with cunning.

"I guess you're right. My apologies, Princess." Katara said tiredly.

"Oh, it's quite allright. We will have them tomorrow." Azula said with a smirk.

The next day, they were ready. Zuko and Iroh were walking up the the ship.

"Brother, Uncle welcome!" Azula exclaimed, the three of them bowed.

"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" the capain asked.

"Set our course for home, captain." Azula said calmly.

"You heard the Princess, we're taking the prisoners home," the Captain bellowed, then faltered as Azula glared at him, "Princess, I..."

Iroh quickly began taking down the Royal Guard and Zuko pushed the Captain into the water.

"You lied to me!" Zuko screamed.

"Like I've never done that before. Katara, take him down." Azula said regretlessly.

Katara took water from the sea and the air and streamed it toward Zuko, but he turned it into steam with a long fire cord. Katara then brought the water in the air from around Zuko and turned it into ice. Zuko used firebreath to melt it, then jumped and kicked Katara back onto the ship. Azula turned around and joined the fight, angry that Zuko had kicked Katara. They were jumping around, fire, water and steam flying everywhere. Azula slapped Zuko and three gashes appeared on his head. Then Katara encased Zuko in ice again, while he was dazed Azula charged up lightning, but before she could shoot Zuko full of it Iroh grabbed her hand and shot the cliffside with it. Iroh then kicked her off the side of the ship. Iroh and Zuko espcaped.

**Sorry guys, i have to get the story development going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**sorry for the wait, enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Katara and Azula decided that they should travel seperatly from the Royal Procession because it would slow them down on their search for Zuko and Iroh. They decided to go looking for Mai and Ty Lee. They found the circus and made thier way toward Ty Lee's tent. They were both disgusted by the stench and filthiness of the circus. When they found her tent they walked in.

"Azula! Katara! It's great to see you again!" Ty Lee said as she hugged them.

"It's so good to see you too!" Katara said lovingly.

After an electric stare from Azula, Ty Lee released Katara. Azula explained their mission and expressed their desire for Ty Lee to rejoin their posse.

"But I love it here!" Ty Lee whimpered.

"Well, I guess we can't force you..." Katara said mischieviously.

"But since we're here, why don't we watch your show?" Azula finished.

With that sentence Ty Lee frowned, apparently scared of the outcome. Azula and Katara left the tent, leaving Ty Lee to prepare for the evening's performance. Once they had gone out of Ty Lee's earshot they turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Katara said, holding onto Azula for support.

"Yes, it was quite hilarious. But now it's all business." Azula said, turning serious.

"Yes, how are we gonna get her to join us?" Katara wondered.

"Allright here's the plan..."

**Later that night, at the performance**

Azula and Katara braved through the beginning acts of the circus, waiting for their perfect opportunity to strike. Azula fixed her bored eyes on the torchlight while Katara smiled at the full moon.

Finally, Ty Lee's act came up. Once she was in the center of the rope the circus master approached Azula.

"Princess, is there anything we can do to make this more entertaining for you?"

"Why yes, actually, there is. It would be more enjoyable if the net were ON FIRE!" Azula commanded in a soft tone.

The circus master appeared shocked but he didn't dare go against what the princess desired. Azula turned and gave Katara the look. At that Katara got up and took a stance.

Then gasping came from the crowd. Ty Lee began flipping around on the rope, in inhuman ways. Katara smirked as she prevented Ty Lee from screaming. Katara took a complete joy in her bloodbending, enforcing her will over others through her bending was her biggest turn on.

After about 5 minutes of this Azula put her hand on Katara's leg, so Katara returned Ty Lee to her original position and then she sat back down. Needless to say, Ty Lee scurried back across the rope and got down.

Azula and Katara remained perfectly entertained with the images of Ty Lee swirling around on the rope for the rest of the acts. Once they exited the tent Ty Lee ran up to them, dressed in her normal attire, a small bag over her shoulder.

"Ok, fine. I can tell the universe wants me to go with you guys, and no one can argue with the universe!" Ty Lee grinned, hiding her fear.

Then they began their trek to Omashu. The journey was pretty uneventful. Azula had finally mastered her lightning generation to her satisfaction and Ty Lee demonstrated her chi blocking on Katara at Azula's command.

Once they made it to Omashu they were nervously received by Mai's family.

"Uh, welcome Princess! We didn't expect a visit from anyone of the royal family. Please excuse the state of the citezens. They still havn't fully adjusted to occupation." Mai's father stuttered out.

"Yes, it's fine. Just direct me to Mai." Azula said dismissively.

They were led to Mai's chambers, where Mai happily recieved them.

"It's sooo boring here." Mai said dully, spinning one of her blades.

"Well we came here with a mission." Katara said warmly.

"Yes. You remember ZuZu?" Azula began.

At the mention of Zuko, Mai blushed for a second before regaining her stature. Azula explained the situation and it was apparent that Mai was in.

**Azula and Company vs. The Gaang next.**


End file.
